


Accidental Reveal

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Gun Violence, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Steeljaw didn't plan on Roadbuster finding out he was sleeping with his daughter. And, he certainly didn't plan on getting shot at
Relationships: Roadbuster (Transformers) & Original Female Character(s), Steeljaw (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Accidental Reveal

Roadbuster's eyes narrowed as he looked around the construction site, walking around once more. A certain new young worker was missing. As was his beloved daughter, who rarely missed the chance to overwatch them and yell orders at the men.

He tugged his gloves off, signalling to Topspin as he walked off. He muttered softly under his breath and walked towards the line of trailers, to the far end. Knocking loudly on the door, he pushed it open.

"Oi! Runt!"

Steeljaw stood in front of the bed, his pants loosely hanging off his hips. "Hey! I have the right to privacy! Sorry for sleeping in again, I was, uh, with Leadfoot, yeah."

Roadbuster glanced around the trailer slowly and stared at a lacy red bra. "Leadfoot was with me, runt. An' I know this don't belong to you."

Steeljaw snapped his jaw shut and Roadbuster pushed him aside, stepping towards the bed and pulling the blanket back some. Seraphina looked at him, a light pout tugging at her lips. "Hi, Papa."

Roadbuster frowned at her. "Ge' dressed. And, you," he pointed at Steeljaw, "yer ass is mine."

She softly sighed and Steeljaw stepped back when Roadbuster stormed out the trailer. "You'd better start running."

Steeljaw quickly buttoned his pants, shoving his feet in his boots before darting out the trailer. Seraphina groaned, pulling on a shirt and a pair of Steeljaw's boxers. She jolted at a gunshot and darted out, running towards the noise.

"Papa! Papa! Stop that!"

Steeljaw ducked past a finished wall, a shot hitting the wall. "This feels illegal!"

Roadbuster pumped the shotgun, aiming it at the wall. "I's my site, my rules!"

Steeljaw darted towards Bulkhead, the large black man shaking his head in shame. "Need some help?"

Steeljaw nodded quickly. "Just slow him down for me."

Bulkhead waved him off, stepping in front of Roadbuster. Roadbuster glared up at him. "Move it, Bulk. Love ya buddy, but he's dead."

Bulhead held up his hands, slowly stepping aside. "Just saying, he's a good worker."

Roadbuster stormed past him, taking a shot as Steeljaw ran up some stairs. "Damn shame, too."

Seraphina glared as she looked down at him from her spot on the scaffold. "Papa! Stop it! I'm a grown woman, I can sleep with whoever I want!"

Roadbuster frowned at her. "Go put some damned clothes on! No fuckin' workers!"

She groaned loudly, quickly following him as he jogged up the stairs. "I've been raised around workers, i work with them, whatdya expect?! Bloody hell!"

He loaded in another shell, walking towards Steeljaw as he turned a corner. "I expected better!"

She rolled her eyes, flinching when he took another shot. Steeljaw let out a screech, jumping on one leg, gripping his other as his voice reached a pitch, "You ass! You shot me!"

Roadbuster shrugged, sighing heavily when Seraphina ran past him to slide an arm around his waist. "Papa! You actually hit 'im! Stop this!"

Roadbuster grumbled, clicking the safety back on. "Was only a pellet!"

She glared at him and he shuddered slightly as she let Steeljaw lean into her some. "Ya need to calm yaself, Papa. 'm gonna get Steeljaw checked out and yer gonna think this over carefully."

Roadbuster rolled his eyes, looking away when her glare turned even icier. He grumbled softly, muttering, "Yeah, yeah."

She nodded firmly and helped Steeljaw walk off to the infirmary. "You okay?"

He nodded, glancing down. "Yeah, it was only a pellet. Ya know, your accent is really cute when it gets thicker."

She flushed, looking away from him. She wasn't born Scottish, but being raised by Roadbuster had affected her. "Nu uh."

He grinned widely, kissing her temple. "Yeah it is."

She rolled her eyes, softly huffing as her cheeks darkened. "Shuddup."


End file.
